Police Hat
Police Hat is a Juror in Big Brother 11, and the Runner Up of Big Brother 14. Police Hat would return for a confirmed final time for Big Brother 19 - Runner's Up Cup. BB11 Police Hat, found himself as a coaster during the early stages of the game. He didn't do much, or socialize often. Causing him to be nominated Week 5, but was saved by Conditioner for an Unknown reason. Police Hat continued coasting along, getting Nominated Week 11, this time after the PoV, surviving a 3 to 2 vote against Sandwich. Then nominated again after the PoV Week 13, Surviving against Lemon 2 to 1 that time. Skip to Week 15, Police Hat wins his only Competition, nominating Oreo and Shampoo. Police Hat won the first part of the Final HoH, but not the third, and wasn't taken to the Finale by Oreo. Police Hat voted for Shampoo to Win. BB14 Police Hat was accepted back into BB14 for All-Stars. Police Hat this time around, wasn't a coaster, except for the first 3 weeks. Week 4, he won his first ever HoH Competition, Nominating enemy Oreo, and Rocket, Police Hat had to choose a Replacement, so he nominated Lego. This caused Lego to nominated him Week 6, with Police Hat surviving 7 to 5 against Disco Ball. Week 8, By Lego again, this time being saved by Globe. This was Police Hat's last nomination for a while, and Week 11, won his 2nd HoH Competition. Using it again on Oreo and Lego, with Oreo finally being evicted. Week 12 he won the PoV, and used it to save Tissues, who was being social to everyone. He was safe for the next few weeks, and was nominated by Party Hat (BOTO) but was able to win the PoV once more. For the last 3 Weeks, he didn't win the HoH, and was nominated Week 17, which he survived 1-0 against Nail, and failed to win the Final HoH. Tissues brought Police Hat to the Finale, which Police Hat lost in a nearly unanimous vote, 8 to 1. Shampoo was the only one to vote for Police Hat to Win. BB19 Police Hat was brought back for the Runner's Up Cup. Police Hat was mostly used as a pawn to be fair. While being a friend of Stick, most of his nominations were from him. Week 1, when Stick won the HoH, Police Hat was put up, and when Stick won the PoV, Police Hat was taken off. This would happen again Week 4, except Stick didn't win the PoV, but Melony did and actually saved Police Hat. Stick would Put and Take Police Hat on and off the block Week 6. Police Hat would do something Week 8 though, as this time Rocket was the one who put him on the block, and Police Hat won the PoV to save himself. Week 9, Stick and Police Hat were both put on the block, but while Nail who had won the HoH, saved Stick, Police Hat was still on the block, and then was evicted in a 4 to 1 vote against Rocket. Police hat would vote for Nail to win.